The present invention relates to the preparation of novel diamine antiviral agents containing an aromatic nucleus and their use as prophylactic and therapeutic agents in vertebrates. It is believed that these compounds function as endogeneous interferon inducers though the observed activity of these compounds is in no way predictated on this mechanistic interpretation. A discussion of the background of this art is given in the commonly assigned application, Ser. No. 330,042, filed Feb. 6, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,171 the disclosure of which is incorporated here by reference.